Tragedies
by Destiny A. Rosewind
Summary: Sailor Moon R from King Endy's POV
1. Default Chapter Title

Tragedies Part 1  
  
Author's Notes:  
This is my second fanfic...and It is based during SMR from King Endymion's   
point of veiw. :-) Please email me at ww123angel@aol.com with any questions comments or constructive critisim... any flames will be deleted and dealt with by my overprotective friend Angel. I would like to thank my editor Lena (makotochan9) who is just wonderful and reads all my stories... both of them LOL..  
Please Reply!!!  
  
~Dani Rose~  
  
Endymion's Point of veiw  
  
She was dead, her body was encased in a crystal coffin Her once glowing azure  
eyes were closed a light no longer flashed in them. Her smiles in which her  
whole spirt lit up were a thing of the past and I was left alone with my  
thoughts. I missed her laughter the way it would tinkle about the room like  
a fairy's and I missed the way her velvet hands would run their fingers   
through my hair. The way she would curl up against my body on a cold winters  
evening and snuggle up to me, the way I'd run my hair through her long silver  
tresses that was like a long flowing river of silk, I missed the way she'd  
say my name. Endy or Mamo-chan. I was alone the one thing I swore as a lonely  
orphan a thousand years ago I'd never be. But my Usako and my Serenity broke  
through all my defenses and now my hearts bleeding on the white marble floors  
and my soul is screaming in heart wrenching agony.I hear the mysterious  
sailor pluto behind me and I turn whiping my tears before she can see them.  
"How is small lady?" I ask my voice cracking. She smiles sadly "she is   
having a blast giving Usagi-sama a hard time, your majesty." I close my eyes  
and I remember the events that happened that time, my usako saved that Serenity  
so maybe this Usako can save my Serenity. Pluto smiles softly and says in  
that quiet voice centuries of almost total isolation has cultured. " I wish  
you'd reconsider the dreams."  
" I can't Setsuna," I say. "I must make their love strong enough so that  
he, no, I will be strong enough to face this." Setsuna holds out her time   
staff and dissappears into a portal. I turn back to Serenity and I sit in a  
chair near her coffin and I do what I have done for days on end I make roses,  
dozens of roses. If, no, when she wakes up she will have dozens of roses at  
her side. I wish I could feel her but even her psycic plane was in the deep  
oblivion that she was in. And I have always felt her presence in my life,  
long before that 32% bounced of my head and I called her odango atama, I   
had had dreams of my princess and I could always feel this almost happy   
presence even if I didn't know it was my love at the time, and now I don't  
feel anything and that scares more than anything else. I can still see her   
face right before the dark moon attacked. We were sitting in the garden next  
to the red and white roses on our bench. When she turned to me and said,   
"Endy?" I looked at her she had seemed extraordinarily happy and her eyes  
were glowing with the I've got a secret look. "I'm preganant!" She said in  
a sing-song voice. I wrapped my arms around her and spun her up in the air...  
until she giggled and said "stop," Then I hugged her tight and I took her  
inside we made love. At that moment I was King of the world... but the next  
day the dark moon attacked.  
She screamed my name and ran out Rini was missing.. "Rini!" she called.   
Suddenly before I could reach her a beam of dark light slammed into her  
stomach, and her face met mine in a chilling fear and the light flickered   
out of her eyes, and she collapsed a crystal coffin covering her but the  
baby was gone. I burst into sobs right there on the battle field. I could   
hear Salior Mars and Salior Jupiter attacking.  
"Mars flame Sniper."  
"Jupiter oak evolution."   
  
But it was to late, my wife was in a crystal coffin, and I couldn't reach   
her, my son who was only 3 weeks old in the womb was dead, and my daughter  
was in 20th century Tokyo where she would be kept safe.I should have  
protected her better, it's been my duty since we've first met her and I  
failed her. Can she ever forgive me?  
That was a month ago the senshi are worn out now and they are barely keeping  
up the barrier protecting crystal Tokyo. I am battling the dark moon forces  
whenever possible though my main job, my main desire is to guard my queen.  
She has always been the light to my darkness and now without her light I am   
like a toddler afraid to go to sleep with out their nightlight.   
How long can I keep up this vigil? I haven't slept in ages, I am so tired   
I can hardly think straight but I won't sleep, because when Serenity awakes  
I want to be there with bells on. A part of me feels guity for sending the  
dreams to my past self and causing them so much suffering but I am convinced  
that it is neccesary.  
Hours or has it been a day has passed and I hear Setsuna's footsteps behind   
me. "It has begun, the scouts and sailor moon are going to be here in 5  
minutes with Rini." I closed my eyes, "oh to see you again Sere." I whisper  
When my etereal angel wakes up will she forgive me for not being there in time to save our  
babies?  
  
***** Well that's it for now email me Please!************** 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Tragedies Part two  
*Narrator's Point of veiw*  
Endymion stood by the coffin staring at her face. "she's so beautiful."  
He whispered softly. The palace was eerily silent and almost tomb like   
yet outside in the distance you could hear the sounds of the exausted  
Salior Senshi as they stood their ground against Wise Man's latest   
attack. There was a flash of light and their before Endymion stood  
Salior Moon and the Salior Senshi of the 20th century along with  
Tuxedo Kamen. Running towards him was Small lady. "Daddy any change?"  
she demanded hugging him close. "No little bit.."   
Chibi Usa turned and ran to Salior Moon, "Come on Usagi you have to save  
her!!" She grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her to Serenity. Usagi held   
her crystal over her head and yelled "Moon-"   
"Not so fast." Yelled Dimando teleporting on to the scene, " I'll take   
that!" He went to grab the crystal from Usagi when 2 roses flew through  
the air and onto his hand. Endymion and Tuxedo Kamen both looked at  
eachother and then down at their hands. "crystal Power!" Usagi finished  
yelling. She transformed into Princess Serenity in a beautiful white gown  
and she held the crystal over the Neo queen.  
*Salior Moon's Point of veiw*  
I held my Crystal over her head 'please work' I silently prayed. I sent all  
the energy I had through the crystal and to her and then I could feel a   
presence other than my own and I looked up to see an older version of me.   
"Hello Usagi." she said. " Hello Serenity." I replied.   
"It's time to break free." I released the remaining energy and I heard  
the sounds of Crystal shattering and both of our names being called   
"Serenity" "Usako" by our respective loves, before I faded to black.  
*Endymion's point of veiw*  
She was awake! I felt like jumping up and down but of course being my   
usaully reserved self I merely gathered her up into my arms and held   
her close. "Our Baby!" She sobbed, "Oh Endy Gomen Nasai, Our Baby!"   
She burried her head into my arms and I had the incredible urge to cry  
myself. "Oh Sere it's not your fault it's mine I'm sorry." I rocked her  
back in forth as we cried.  
*Chibi Usa's point of veiw.*  
I watched as my mommy and daddy held eachother close but when she screamed  
and began to sob I ran out. They were going to have another baby to replace  
me to be more graceful, and tall. I am 900 years old and I am still a   
powerless child so the baby was probably a powerful child who won't take  
silver crystals.It's my fault! I want to scream I killed my baby sibling!  
I run from the palace and out onto the streets. I hear a voice calling   
"Small lady..." but I ignore them.  
*narrator's Point of veiw*  
On the planet Nemis Wiseman smiled very soon he'd have the little princess  
on his side and destroy crystal Toyko forever. He laughed manatically.   
  
Will Small lady be turned into Dark lady forever? Will Endymion and Serenity  
survive the loss of their baby and pull it together for their daughter? Will  
Lena forgive me for yet another cliff hanger??  
Staytuned  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Tragedies Part 3  
Author's Notes  
So Lena will speak to me again I decided to write more...   
I have never seen Sailor Moon R and I am sort of going to off the beaten  
path for the defeat of Wise man.  
Have you emailed your fanfic author yet???? Email is a great thing and you  
should take full advantage of sending an email answering the eternal question  
"Does my story suck."  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, I am only borrowing the characters for  
awhile I return them unharmed except for maybe Chibi Usa she may be   
returned kind of battered because I hate the spore! But I like Sailor Mini Moon  
  
Tragedies part 3  
Usagi looked away from the center of the room where the king and queen lay  
crying. It brought tears to her eyes just thinking about her and   
Mamo-chan ever losing a child. She looked around,"Where's Chibi-Usa?"   
She asked. The king and queen looked up, "Oh no!" Serenity exclaimed.  
"Small Lady!" Endymion yelled. The Search was on.  
*Endymion's Point of veiw*  
I held my Serenity as she sobbed tears making their way down my eyes as  
well. I don't know how long we sat there on the floor but when Usagi asked  
where Small Lady was my blood froze what if Wiseman had managed to get her  
and turn her into Dark Lady? I had already lost one child would I lose her   
too?  
We all ran out to the palace Serenity's shaking fingers latched in my own   
trembling hands. "Small Lady!!!" I yelled. "Chibi Usa!!!" Mamoru yelled.  
None of our calls produced any luck, but from right above us I heard   
distinctivly feminine laughter that sent a chill up my spine. "Dark Lady!"  
I exclaimed.  
"Correct and now I shall destroy Crystal Tokyo!" Dark Lady a taller  
version of my Small lady, with black eyes. I could feel Sere's hands  
tremble and clench mine in an iron grip, but then she said, " I don't   
think so Chiba Serenity Usagi!" In a blinding flash Serenity stood in   
a Silver Sailor Fuku with the emblems of the moon, the sun and the stars  
glittering from it, and a Silver Staff appeared in her hands. "Who are  
you?" Dark Lady demanded. "I am the Silver Sailor of love in justice,  
out of retirement as a Senshi just this once Salior Moonstar! And in   
the Name of Crystal Tokyo I shall heal you!" She held her staff in the  
air and yelled out "Sun healing ray!" A flash of yellow-gold light pulsed   
from her staff and hit Chibi Usa, a dark cloud floated out of Small Lady's   
chest and she shrunk back to her normal size. Suddenly Wise man appeared "It  
doesn't matter. He said laughing manatically, "I have already been given   
the power to destroy-" Before he could finish in a blinding flash Two silver  
crystals appeared in Usagi, and Serenity's hands and a blinding silver   
light shimmered and flashed before our eyes."Moon Crystal Power!"Chibi Usa   
held up a small Blue and silver crystal, and shouted "Celestial Crystal,   
Help My Mommy!!!" I shut my eyes tightly and I heard Wiseman shriek of pure  
terror. And when I opened my eyes Serenity was unconcious on the ground   
with the Sailor Scouts of the present time gathered around her.  
I ran to her and gathered her into my arms, I reached for her wrist, and   
found no pulse. Sailor Mercury scanned Serenity with her computer and from the haze I heard Tuxedo Kamen shriek as Usagi started to vanish.  
"She flat lining!!!" Mercury yelled  
Is Serenity going to stay dead or can Mercury revive her?  
Is Mamo-chan going to lose his Usako forever?  
Stay tuned   



	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 4  
"No Mommy don't leave me!!!!!!!!" Chibi Usa yelled from where she sat clinging desperatly to Sailor Jupiter.  
Serenity had used the most power and had blocked Small Lady from using the full potential of the Celestial  
Crystal. and as a result she was only exausted.   
Usagi was exausted but to Mamouru's eternal relief she still had a pulse. He gathered her close "Oh Usa  
you better not leave me, I haven't stayed away from you because of those dreams just to have you die like  
this! I love you you have to live!"  
"She's flat lining!!" Super Sailor Mercury yelled. "No Sere you can't leave me!" He held out his palm and took   
his golden crystal. 'Golden Crystal please heal my one and only love Serenity and our litte son. Please'   
Endymion pleaded as his hands held the crystal near Serenity. A golden wave cascaded towards the dying   
Queen and Mercury said "It's not working your highness!" Super Sailor Venus started to wail and Super   
Sailor Mars started to weep silent tears streaming down her face. Sailor Uranus turned and punched the air  
with as much force as her exausted limbs could manage before she embraced the sobbing Sailor Neptune  
. Sailor Jupiter cried as she held a sobbing Small lady. "No mommy!"   
"It wasn't supposed to end like this." A silent Setsuna murmered as she observed the events. Tears  
streaked unchecked down her face.  
Super Sailor Saturn knealt before Sailor Moon and held her hands over her tiara. Hortaru concentrated and  
sent as much energy as she could to the Princess. Usagi's eyes opened much to the relief of her four worried  
senshi said. "Mamo- Mamouru, Minna..." she whispered weakly before closing her eyes as a light sleep   
claimed her.   
Meanwhile King Endymion was pouring all of the golden crystal's energy into his love. The senshi and  
Small lady watched praying for a miracle and hoping for the best. Saturn knealt on the other side of Serenity   
and placed her hands over her cresent moon mark. She concentrated for a moment and then said "there is   
nothing I can do she must choose to live." The senshi had to strain to hear her soft voice but Rei exploded  
violently. "There's Nothing you can do! Sere's going to die and it's going to be all our fault! It's our duty to   
protect her and we failed!" she collapsed to the ground sobbing. Serenity was her best friend and her first  
friend and Rei doubted she could live life without her.  
Endymion collapsed against the ground and bowed his head and defeat. "Sh- She's gone. I did all I could.   
Oh Sere why you promised you'd never leave me."  
*Endymion's POV*  
What can a man say when he's lost his wife? She's gone. My angel is gone and I wish I could sink into oblivion  
with her but I must stay strong for Small lady's sake. Damn Fate... We were supposed to live happily ever after   
and death was never supposed to part us.. But it did. Suddenly Mercury who had been monitering the situation   
on her computer exclaimed.. " she's Stablizing!"  
I turned to Sere, "Come on Angel, you can do it.."  
I urged and finally those blue eyes opened and focused on me. "Endy, You saved our baby but You also granted  
me another one.. Our child was a girl yet you wished for the crystal to save our son so I am now pregnant with  
Twins." Sere exclaimed throwing her arms around me.  
The senshi cheered and Small Lady lunged towards us both "Mama! Papa!" she yelled nearly choking us   
both to death with the fierceness of her embrace. But we didn't mind now we could live happily ever after until the   
next crisis.  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes:  
Please email me... Email is a wonderful thing. Well this is the end of   
Tragedies, more stories coming soon.  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me... *sighs*  
Tragedies Epilouge  
Endy's PoV  
It has been 9 months since Crystal Tokyo and Serenity has been reawakened.  
We are estatically happy. We have a son named Endymion Mamoru and a daughter  
named Lena Starr. Both of them have incredible powers some day Selene is   
going to be Sailor Earth to Small Lady's Sailor Chibi Moon. Endymion or   
Chibi-Mamo as we call him has a few strands of Dark black hair while his  
sister, Selene, or Lena, has a full head of dark black hair with violet   
highlights.I am lying in my bed Serenity is curled up against one side of me  
and Small Lady is curled against the other both of them are sleeping like   
rocks. The bassinet is right next to our bed and I can see Lena just peering  
at me with her big blue eyes. I slip out of bed and pick up the precious  
one month old who already has me wrapped around her finger. "Hey angel  
baby.." I whisper as I rock her back to sleep. She falls asleep and I just   
sit in the dark thinking back to that time 9 months ago when I was convined  
all hope was lost and now I have my wife and daughters back and a little  
son and daughter. My world is complete. I feel the soft touch of Serenity's   
hand, on my shoulder. "I love you." She whispers as she takes the baby from me.  
We kiss softly a slow kiss of a passion that never fades and will never die.  
That's the end!  
Author's Notes: Yea! I finished a series!!! :-) I am going to write a sequel  
tragedies dealing with the twins... Coming to theaters near you soon!  
~Dani Rose~  



End file.
